User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
User talk:Dr.Anonymous1/Archive 1 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 2 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 3 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 4 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 5 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 6 Troubling news Dr, I'm, afraid we have had "sniffles" a tradgey to Zimfan. Yesterday...ZIMFAN DIED IN A CAR CRASH! "sobs" It's true! I was on chat then ZF's little sister told me the news. This is a dark day for the wiki. Sorry I'm not going to be able to make it to chat tomorrow. I'm going to go to six flags with some friends. If anything important happens, can you tell me please? Thank you! --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 06:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal stuff.... Yeah, I decided I would poke my head in to make sure people don't think I've tragically died or something. Sheesh, talk about a bratty sister. So I imagine you've had to clean up a lot of vandalism, huh? Man that sucks, I wish I found out sooner so I could help clean up. If Zimfan is okay with it, I would suggest temporarily blocking them from being able to edit things. Except wait, Zimfan's an admin now, right? I don't know how that would work then... how old is this sister, exactly? Dykeatron (talk) 01:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, if they have their password saved I'm pretty sure you can get rid of it by clearing memory or cache? Okay, first of all, if they use Chrome, they can hover over "Tools" and then "Clear browsing data," and I'm p. sure one of the options is to delete all saved passwords. So the browser will forget their Wiki pw and then they can just have it so that it doesn't remember it again. Dykeatron (talk) 02:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Uuugh well has Zimfan been on himself so that he can at least know to make his computer forget his password? This kid must be ten or something, he should do her a favor as a good brother and smack the piss out of her. (Oops, was that too vulgar for this public forum?) Well, I may not be active anymore but I've always hated when people screwed around with the Wiki. I'll keep an eye on things. Dykeatron (talk) 04:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Change of plans We can't meet on the Irken Empire Wiki. It doesn't have a chat. Painter suggested the Making Fiends Wiki, though. Does that sound OK? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 04:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm here now, an hour and four minutes late. Sorry. What's the issue, or is it ZimFan's sister again? Also, which I sincerely apologize for, four o'clock Vancover time is three o'clock where I am, making it highly likely that I won't make it in time. I get your point. No need to continue. I get your point. Angie Y. (talk) 20:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I had a question... I had a very important question that I wanted to ask at the previous InvaderCON, along with some questions relating to Invader Dib. Wanna hear what it was going to be? Angie Y. (talk) 20:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning Zim Fan called me a jerk in chat, so I'm going to destroy 20 pages on the wiki in exactly five days for revenge. Be prepared. By the way this is PainterAndy2056 I forgot to log in. -PainterAndy2056 Re: Urgent Chat Sorry for the late response, I was out for dinner. It really pains me to know just how many times I've missed something important on the wiki. And Painter wants to destroy twenty pages on the wiki just because ZimFan called him a jerk? I think I'll go talk to them about this, when I get the time, of course. Painter needs to be handled first. Seriously, the rude behavior I've seen on the wiki is getting on my nerves. Message uh...holo... I'm UltraDizu,one of the friends of PainterAndy but in other wikia,IDK if someone here stills afraid or desperate due to the sister of the user Zimfan,but Andy,after get banned in chat due to her,he planned how to discover Clair (Zimfan's sister) but,since he's banned from chat,he said to me that I contact you to keep the plan on (well,he assigned me to plan an insult,but I don't have good ideas) he's actually on the Nickipedia http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Wiki but,IDK when he gets on the chat,leave a message on his message wall and maybe he will awnser you Hoping your awnsers -UltraDizu Hey, sorry I have been gone, I went on V.K and forgot to tell everyone. Anywho I have some new page ideas. G.I.R headphones, G.I.R vinyl figure, and mighty fine. Whuddo you think? 15:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) HOLY POOPCAKES! I will be here that day, I promise. For now though I may not make that many edits as I will be making a plan to make sure that only ZF can use his account, and I will be watching for ZF's sister. 16:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank fudgecakes! Anyways, can you bring me up to speed on chat right now? Thanks. 16:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: SFH You have the exact same suspicions as ZimFan and I do. If it was in fact Claire, I'd say her plan is to avert our attention from her and to another user so she seems innocent. If she really thinks we're that brainless, yes, she going to do worse for herself than us. But, if she really wants to make it seem like Claire, how is she going to get ahold of Painter's account and edit as him? That why I still sort of believe him to have left the message. According to ZimFan, Claire will be allowed to make an account by tomorrow. I suggest that we be wary of any new users that sign in and edit here. I don't know if this is bad luck or anything, but I'm using a mobile device right now during school beeak (I have this extra class at a different school with actual working wifi that my mother forces me to go to). I should be home by 3:30 PM Calgary time (though I don't live there). And when I get home, I have to take notes for history class and work on some BEDMAS. How does BEDMAS help me in real life (rhetorical)? >.< Well, I actually want to study medicine. I should be able to come on today, but by the time I make it, you'd probably be offline. This is a real find. Oops In regards to my last edit on Gaz's page, whoops. My mistake.Angie Y. (talk) 17:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to point out that I am getting all my information on the series finale from TheRealRNO on DeviantART, who claims to have read the synopsis for the finale and can confirm that the information that I am providing is 101% true. Angie Y. (talk) 21:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ummmmm... wut is wrong wif u know who Re: We got a lot of work to do I'll be able to upgrade those germs and under construction templates: you just need to specify what you want it to look like. Would they look like our stub template? The policies? I would say a lot of them have passed the first few stages and can be written now. It's been a while, so I can't really recall what we still need to discuss. The issue is that when we were voting (back then), I was the only non-sysop user that voted more than twice and came up with polices and spoke my mind. The others simply stayed silent and only voted about once if a actually asked them to, which sort of disappointed me because of the lack of communication and the willingness to speak up. As for that category, I would go with "non-canon" and there is a template already created for that. I have seen all the "Invader Dib" info being added, and to tell you the truth, I would say it sounds like a bad OOC Zim x Gaz and Dib x Tak fanfiction that makes the littlest sense. : Except that head writer Eric Trueheart came up with it. Plus, seeing as most other stories involve character death in Jhonen's original concepts and given that Nickelodeon certainly would not allow this and has examples of other couples ignoring an age gap (for instance, in Avatar: The Last Airbender, though he looks 12 when he first meets Katara was officially 12 in the present time, Aang would technically be 112, but because he was basically frozen in time inside an iceberg for a 100 years, he stayed the same as he did back before he even knew that there was an impending war coming) or species difference (ex: Butch Hartman would've paired off Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell had Tuff Puppy gone on longer, never mind that Danny is part ghost as well as human to make him basically two species and yet vegan goth Sam is officially paired up with him by the end of the Danny Phantom series), ZIM/Gaz--especially considering all their commonalities, as mentioned elsewhere in the wiki--isn't that far-fetched.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Why would they end the story up with Dib and Tak being stranded on a gas planet and still somehow remain alive : It's a cartoon. About alien global conquest. Brought to life by the creator of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. On a network aimed at young viewers. Considering that fact concerning the series, anything strange or unsual that comes out of the show itself is not that shocking.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) and Zim becoming tallest when we all know Irkens consider him remarkably short? : He IS short. However, considering that ZIM--of all Irkens--is responsible for basically saving the Irken race in the finale battle, some reward must be attributed to him for actually being successful, and given that the only reason all other Irkens look at ZIM with disdain is because the Almightly Tallest are the appointed figureheads of government, and therefore, are the ones with all the power, which means that defying them surely means either spendng your days slaving away at Foodcourtia (ZIM's former job) or being "awarded" the mission to face the Slaughtering Rat People or some other dasterdly race that would relish tearing Irkens apart. Incidentally though, is it not true that the Control Brains are the true nerve center and actual rulers of the Irken empire, with the Almighty Tallest as puppet leaders? That said, if the Control Brains truly were all-knowing and all-powerful with no limitations whatsoever, then surely they would realize how incompetent Red and Purple have been, with the two dunderheaded Irkens caring more about what snack to eat and what poor, miserable wretch of an Irken to humiliate, rather than actually caring a wit for the betterment of the Irken race. Besides, it IS ZIM's show. He IS the star. And no matter what sick thought crosses Jhonen's mind, the star of the show ALWAYS wins out in the end, no matter what series we're talking about.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Like you said, his most likely chance of becoming Tallest is if he kills every other Irken off (what is a king without subjects?), or amazingly came up with a wide-range brainwashing device, with I doubt you think would make any sense and that it wouldn't give the show a proper ending. : Or maybe, just maybe ZIM is given the just due deserved for saving the ungrateful race that condemned him to unknowingly wallow in banishment, not knowing that he would be the one to actually save them all from total extinction from Dib and his forces. Even so, ZIM--as much as he would gleefully accept all credit as the one to win the last fight--was not alone in his efforts to save his people, as Skoodge, Tenn (after being rescued presumably, as the rescue of Tenn was another plot point in the finale), Larb, and other Irkens stood by ZIM, despite the fact that their own figureheads considered ZIM unfit for anything. In other words, ZIM may've been considered a liability by some, yet Skoodge, Tenn, Larb, and others followed him into battle. What does THAT say?TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) And Gaz, helping Zim? I don't see that happening, : It does happen. Eric Trueheart confirmed that an alliance between Gaz and ZIM would be forged in the finale. As for her reasons for siding with ZIM over her own brother, Gaz's reasons are her own and probably only Melissa Fahn herself could answer just why Gaz would abandon her own race and the fate of her homeworld to allign with the very imbecilic Irken that, mere episodes before, she mockingly stated was too inept to conquer the world, essentially proving that, in truth, ZIM only won the war BECAUSE of her convincing him to not give in, even when it seemed like all was lost.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) and she is, once again, like you have stated elsewhere, probably less than ten years old. : Age is but a number in fiction. Though it would be considered tabboo and immoral in most developed countries in this day and age, in fiction, such an age gap or even species difference means little when it comes to a potential, if not already borderline official, romantic relationship. Regarding the age issue, anyone here old enough to recall the Slade/Terra implied sex in "The Judas Contract" comic storyline from the 1980s New Teen Titans comics (a storyline that inspired the loose second season adaptation seen in the 2003-2006 Teen Titans cartoon and even the "Terra-rized" episode of the Teen Titans GO chibi-style comedy series), ageless goblin king Jareth either hoping to make kidnapped infant Toby his successsor or attempting to lure Toby's 14-year-old sibling/babysitter Sarah to his Labyrinth-protected majestic castle to try and make her his queen in order to sire an heir the old-fashioned way (Tidbit: Labyrinth, one of Jim Henson's "Creature Features", was produced by Jim's good friend and Star Wars creator, George Lucas), or even madcap creator-director-executive producer Tim Burton not only trying to marry off undead, perverse ghoul Betelguese to gothic, death-obsessed wannabe photographer Lydia Deetz in the 1988 film but having the two be closer than any pair of BFFs ought to be in the 1989 spin-off cartoon series that has the Ghost With The Most literally having a shrine to his de-aged best friend (in the cartoon, Lydia starts out as a 7th-grader but becomes 14+ by the final season, of which there are four in all) inside his mind, thus proving that the Beetlejuice/Lydia notion didn't die with the end of the film. Regarding the species difference, there's always Clark Kent/Lois Lane (anyone who knows Superman at all recognizes this pairing that's endured the test of time) and Nightwing/Starfire (Robin/Starfire in the 2003-2006 cartoon series and its recent spin-off) as it pertains to alien-human love in the superhero world. And going back to Jim Henson for a sec, the Muppets themselves--in particular, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy--speak for themselves in regards to inter-species relations, showing that even family friendly franchises can have their quirky oddness.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Even Zim has stated that "he needs no one", : Yet, in "Mopiness of Doom", he needed Dib to be his foe, just so he could find the strength to bother conquering the world, because without his nemesis there to thwart him, ZIM felt that taking over was no longer worth it. In the case with "Invader Dib", after winning the war, the idea that ZIM no longer cared to enslave humanity did cross Jhonen's mind when brainstorming about what would happen after ZIM had finally become, with the help of others, a success.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) he considers humans "filthy", : No different to how his own incompetent figurehead rulers, the Almighty Tallest, consider ZIM himself a defective nuisance. But with ZIM being the one to win the final battle, that claim of ZIM as a blithering fool no longer would be credible and therefore, make Red and Purple look rather foolish in comparison for kicking out the one Irken who basically saved his entire race, even if they're pig-headed and ungrateful (some, anyway), from total destruction.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) his race cannot reproduce, : The writers did say that a Squeedily Spooch covers ALL bodily functions. Sure, most Irkens are born using the test tube-like Smeet Facility, but so what? It's probably no different to how we have test tube babies on Earth, but yet, still have people giving birth the natural way. Besides, ZIM is a "defect", remember? As such, he is not the majority of his kind. And after years of supposedly studying human behavior and trying to grasp human concepts so he could adapt to his new environment, ZIM has probably picked up traits that are decidely unfit for an Irken, let alone one desiring to cement his status as a great Invader.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) and hasn't even been confirmed to be able to show even the slightest shred of non-platonic love, : "I love you, cold and unfeeling robot arm." "If I could love, I think that I might love you." The first line is said by smeet ZIM before PAK installation, showing that ZIM does have the capacity to feel feelings that are said to be no longer part of a traditional Irken's genetic make-up. The second line is said by current-age ZIM in his study of human affection. Of course, being that this IS ZIM, all that he says concerning the matter should be taken with a grain of salt, since most of his ramblings make no sense to anyone except ZIM himself, not to mention that if ZIM really wanted to get a good understanding of human affection, he would've picked an actual human test subject to try his methods out on instead of fellow Irken Tak disguised as a human.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't see how he would make Gaz his queen, let alone know what a queen is. : He wouldn't make her his queen. Nobody can make Gaz be or do anything she doesn't want to. Gaz herself would probably demand her queendom, being that she is the one being in the entire show who instills fear in everyone, ZIM included (as evidenced in "Future Dib") and being that she is the smartest character in the show itself (confirmed by Jhonen and Melissa), it would stand to reason that she would be the one giving orders behind-the-scenes, possibly even out-thinking the Control Brains, considering that the Brains are just machines and that machines are only as good as the beings that make them, meaning that the Brains--despite seemingly being all-seeing--would be at a disadvantage, because they hadn't come across anyone like Gaz before and because Gaz is canonically shown to be superior to anything mechanical or electronic whatsover. One could assume that this trait only applies to anything related to Earth, but if that were so, how then could she pilot a voot cruiser with a skill that superceeds ZIM's when she's remotely human and he's a born Irken?TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I really don't wish to have things that probably aren't real even being on the wiki, but I guess majority rules. : It was to become real. Eric Trueheart said so.TherealRNO (talk) 05:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) And I agree, ZIM would not know in the beginning what certain royal/imperial titles mean. That is, until the computer gives him a history lesson, like mentioning Nefertiti and Ruqaiya, who were the consorts of Akbar and Ahkenaten, respectively. Angie Y. (talk) 17:09, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I wrote more than I would normally bother with. :P *Okay then. What image do you think would be suitable for "under construction"? *Claire has returned, hn? Mind telling me what he devious "plan" is? Handling her will certainly not be in a way that will violate wikia law; that would make us look as bad as she is, and if that is the case, I do not wish to take part. We will figure out a more peaceful way to handle this. ZimFan will eventually have to personally handle his sister outside the Internet, and he should make it seem like he really, really means it, or we can divert her attention. Boy, I wonder if she's reading this. What is your plan, anyway? *I can handle the layout guide and manual of style. We don't need to "get someone" to make our policies official, all that needs to happen is to have them written down. I'm online now. Please come on the chat. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 04:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat. Now. Bring. Gelatin. With. You. No. Free. Chips. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Need a response asap check your Facebook inbox. One matter that needs to be attended to is scheduling a group session with you guys in a comfortable and feasible way. Johnny.ohern (talk) 15:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Doctor! I created a new wiki, and am looking for some help, so I came to you! Anyways you can find the wiki on the my favorite wikis thing, it's called rocket monkeys, and you can watch the first (and only) [episode http://www.teletoon.com/en/video/ right here, thanks! 21:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) MOS I wrote this for Manual of Style a while ago. Invader ZIM Wiki possesses a relatively easy-to comprehend and simple manner of editing that every user must follow, without exceptions when editing, in order to keep our pages in good quality. However, prolonged failure to follow our Manual of Style with result in a block. -Content- -Language- Invader ZIM Wiki uses American English only. Below are some examples of common American-British English differences, and what the wiki would use. (Examples are coming) -Tenses- Unless it is something that has happened prior to the time Invader ZIM is set in or if the character is deceased, the text should be in present tense. For example: :*Good "Zim is a short Irken with ruby eyes. He has a rivalry with Dib." :*Bad "Zim was a short Irken with ruby eyes. He had a rivalry with Dib." -Suggestive Words- Wishing to maintain a friendly environment for readers of all ages, we do not accept any slang or swear words anywhere on the wiki. -Talk Pages- For each article, there is an associated talk page. Said page is to be use only for discussion in improving or issues about the page. Any question should be taken to an user talk page or our forums. -Trivia- Every user is free to add trivia to an article. However, speculation and "headcannons" are not accepted and over-obvious facts, otherwise called "Junk Trivia" (ex. "This episode's title was written in this font.") -Fanfiction and Fanart- Fanfiction is not wanted here. If you wish to write Invader ZIM fanfiction and post fanart, we direct you to Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki. -Speculation- Invader ZIM Wiki prohibits any speculation (un-proven points, what ifs, opinion-based information, etc). Any speculation will be removed as soon as it is spotted. -Page Moves- When moving a page, the community must be consulted prior, preferably on its talk page, and one must be cautious if the page links to anything, as this can create a red link on some pages if no redirect is left behind. An useful way of finding links is by using special:WhatLinksHere. The two dashes are just to indicate a header. This is just a first draft, I need your opinion on it first. But no huge changes. Sorry for posting the entire thing. Also... *rings an old-style school bell* Archive time, Doc. You should archive a 100 sections into one archive, to save any trouble. Your page is taking a while to load >.< *Sure. *The slang banning thing was just for articles in the first place, so no worries. Sighh.... Can I please talk t oyou on chat? It's not about you, but about IZFS.... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Template My feet are asleep... How does this look? I sort of disagree with adding the "Janitorial Squads" thing, as that not actually a squad here and it might discourage newer users by making them think it's not their job. Ah, also, I just made an introduction template to be used for every policy page. Look okay... ? I'm pretty sure that soon the policies will be written and finished. After that, I'll be modifying the wiki-navigation bar at the top by adding and modifying a several things, if that's alright with you. ^___^ Thanks for the compliments. :] Don't worry, you'll get used to my new avatar sooner or later. I stick with one for a pretty long time. :P *There, the color's changed. *Alright. *Nothing big, I just want to add something similar to this. *I'm not that good with wikicode, imo. When I first started editing wikia, I had no idea how to do a thing, which resulted in my edits being messed up. After, I looked and observed the codes of others and eventually learned to understand how it worked. While I am decent at it, comparing me with some good coders on wikia would be comparing rotten meat to prime rib roast. *'Kay. *'Kay. *It's for convenience, as the navigation bar displays on every page. *Go and check here and here. Though I learn by watching others, I'm sure that those two links will help you out. Locations I made a template for the locations pages (ex. Bloaty's Pizza Hog (restaurant)), so... yeah. I left the image and notable out for this example. Also: Archive time XP Alright then. =] Under construction Here it is. Re: Repercussions. Actually, I talked to the IZFS on chat, they are not really mad at us, and we are always welcome back! :D Also, it's time for a section 4. Seriously, your page is taking 22 seconds for me to load it. Section it soon. Lastly, congrats on 5000 edits. :P Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, can you come on chat please? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Glad you like the tablet, it was the only thing I could think of anyway. Also, I don't think pages have doors, either. :P Sooo, what other quote do you think would work for the template? I can't come up with anything. Sure. Gaz's room Any pictures of Gaz's bedroom you can find or me? Angie Y. (talk) 19:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I found one, in a birds-eye view. http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m94647ec2q1qfi5b1.png Angie Y. (talk) 05:25, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Heeeelp :P Oooookay.I've made my own wiki *Yipee* and im alittle confused on what to do next.I was wonderin if you could help me out if possible :P anyhoooo hope to see your reply~ -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) Good point Who's to say that they're necessarily partners? Good point, but ya never know what the developers were thinking. ;) Angie Y. (talk) 20:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Mkay,thanks anyhow :P -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) Assistance Inbox me on Facebook if you don't find me on this site's chatroom. I need help with a quick thing. Re: Liaisons and Consultants I'm fine with that. Plus, I've been meaning to update that page for a while. Because I'm doing that, would you be okay with me creating a Invader ZIM Wiki:Rollbacks pages and a Invader ZIM Wiki:Chat Moderators page? Doctor, I noticed your message on Conker's page, I want to help out with it. She comes back around the 10th or 11th, so I can take screenshots then. Also, it's called the ADMINISTRATORS page. How about this from now on: It's not an administrators page, It's a high rank page or whatever. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :She's back on the tenth. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you please go on IZFS's chat? I want you to see what's going on. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I followed your advice and left IZFS. Man, Sammy was really mean. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nicktoons MLB Personally, I think the page on Nicktoons: MLB needs a lot of expansion. Angie Y. (talk) 05:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oops... Made a goof, didn't I, on that last edit? Angie Y. (talk) 21:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :There was already two link pages. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Back Darn, sorry for being away without warning. Had family celebrations an' stuff. Anyways, after reading your message, I went and checked the wiki on my iPod a 3rd gen. There weren't any issues like that; it was probably just bad connection, imo. The actual update is the slight change to the category sidebar on the source editor, so you just add them without the square brackets and the "category:" namespace. Well, back to working on the admin page. I actually already pointed out on a prevoius message that I would be making separate pages for rollbackers, and chat mods. Sorry if I was unclear on that. You don't need to ask me if we can consult him, just go ahead. :P What I had in mind was that we just change the "administrators" on the monitor to "leadership". Luckily, I have the Photoshop skills to do that properly now. Well, that's not too weird, I suppose. But you know what is? Story time. One day, during science class, we were studying structures. So, my classmates and I each got a simple worksheet where we would give two examples of each structure type. Being the weird little person I was and still am, I wrote "Elephants and oranges" as examples. Later, our teacher was going over the sheet with us and used oranges as the example. I.... Had... To... IZFS SUCKS! I HATE THAT PLACE! THEY TREAT ME LIKE DIRT! EVEN HYPER DOES! G'BYE TO IT ON THE AFFILIATES LIST! I don't even care about not being welcome there! I'm moving on in life! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Please? Can you do ONE small thing for me, and everyone else on the IZSF wiki, please...? Just one...? Well, can you ban Conker for life, with no more Chance's, I don't need anything to back up my reason apart from depressed people that want to kill them self. So please, ban him, or I will flip my fuqing noodles... I'm not kidding... T_T Invader-Mas (talk) 00:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Too bad. you're banned for saying that. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Chat... please... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) DIB Yo Doc,need some help here.Ya know Conker's blocked from our wiki.Forgot he had a backup account.He changed the wikibot thingies to conkerbot thingies. If you can help please come on our chat. "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) DOC we really need help.Conker's really messin up our wiki big time! Please come to chat! "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) Re: SMDAC I have checked everything you have told me about that was accessible, and believe me, I am pretty disappointed, like you are. While I understand why he would be upset because of the actions of a "corrupt chat mod" (I met that chat mod, and that user isn't exactly someone who welcomes new users Me with open arms. Far from that, really), it appears that "forgive and forget" is not one of Conker's favorite quotes. None of us have any right to make large decisions like removing an affiliate without suffice community agreement, but I don't need to tell you things you are aware of. As it seems he is still taking out his ever-lingering anger on everything in his path, our relationship with him, which has already become tense and uncomfortable, may end badly. If this continues, I can try talking to him. Well, this seems too much to bear. Seriously, he needs to pay the crime this time. Seriously, I think for all he's done, he should be DEMOTED and BANNED. Seriously, this is TOO much. :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) If anyone's here, can we please chat? Until Next Time! This is SPARKY! YOU'RE ALIVE! , SIGNING OFF! 02:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get wikia to block him. -_- It was probably someone else. DON'T. ACCUSE. ME.Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Yo Doc! please come on the IZFS chat? It's you know who again.....minus being on his account(s) "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) Ummm... I think I might be the reason why Hyper left her wiki. I mean... I DID IT! WOOHOO!! YESH! YAHOOO!!!! 00:38, February 25, 2013 (UTC) o_O what promotion? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Remodeling the wiki to make it nicer. Yes, I think we should try to remodel the wiki up a bit. Badges. I recommended this before: Badges for editing certain pages. I think there should be badges for certain categories. SCREENSHOTS, EPISODES, CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, PAGES IN THE REAL LIFE POV, CAST AND CREW. Yeah, more badges. More badges encourage more people to edit, to get that real sense of accomplishment. Mediawiki There are like 1,000 mediawiki pages, and all change something, and make it very interesting. I'd love to remodel it a bit. How about this: For this week and next week, we try all my changes to the mediawiki??? :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I want to know how I can stop recieving emails from Wikia. I've already gotten quite a bit and they're getting really annoying. ---- Hello, I have noticed that there are two ''transcripts for The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. I searched for it and two different ones came up. ---- chat Hey doc can you go on chat now to catch me up on what I missed? Go on as soon as you get this please (I'm just hoping your active when I send this) Re: Pressing Agendas It's good to be back, Doc. I've just been in a bad mood lately, so I took a break from wikia. Then, I caught a cold (I blame the snowshoeing my school made me do >_>). Thanks for helping me get up to speed with what's going on. As for the wiki spotlight, I seriously still feel that we just aren't organized enough for a good amount of new users (and naughty Anons). We can always just go an feature the wiki on wikia's home page (www.wikia.com). I can handle that. For the main page, just pick a random article of good quality that's been recently updated (Dib's House, for example) or a good article that gets little attention and replace the old quote with a witty one. It's not that enjoyable when the snowshoes are oversized, making them somehow end up stuck together, which results in you plunging face first into the snow and remaining there unable to move because your feet are bound to each other and you need help getting up, let alone get out (it probably looked really pathetic, too, but I still like snow, but not when it's nearly three feet deep :P). Alright then, majority rules. I have plenty of things to hand in by the end of the week, but I think I can manage. Re: Disclaimer Not a problem. Did you ask ZimFan for any quote ideas yet? If not, we can just go by "Some doors and a couple of windows". Important Matters. Nyan Gir is appearently leaving the wiki! I banned her for 36 hours for not listening to something important, calling it unimportant on the chat and left, and now she's leaving the wiki! I had to tell her about art thievery, as she has technically been calling Invader Zim screenshots as her own on DA, and how DA can get sued thousands of dollars for what she is doing. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, on her wikia page it originally said "Leaving wikia forever. Good riddance." But I noted her on Da. She removed that AKA to "Lone Wolf" though. :( Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Doctor, don't remove my categories! D: If you remove them all, that's 120 edits. That's too much! D: Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) If you remove ALL of them, I will leave the wiki. I'm not kidding. I've left more than 4 wikis because a big amount of my edits (40+) were reverted. It makes me feel like a bad editor.Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) It's not a threat Doctor. It's a thing that will happen. I actually left the MAKING FIENDS WIKI back in may because an admin back then reverted half my edits! It made me feel like an unwanted, bad editor. I WILL leave. Change the name of the category, just DON'T remove the category. ALSO, I looked in the Merriam Webster dictionary... Intergalactic IS in fact a word. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) NO. Remove it, and I will leave. Mistake or NOT. REALLY!? Than change it to "Intergalactic." Remove, then I will leave and hate you forever. God.... Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) If you remove ANY more of those categories, then I will leave and curse whenever I hear your name. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well understand THIS. I'm leaving the wiki. Go remove all the categories. I hate you. Goodbye Doctor. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, how would YOU feel if I reverted 40 of your edits you did at 1:30 AM when you felt TIRED but still wanted to help out the wiki!? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't CARE anymore. Just leave me alone. I gained 2 badges doing that. Reverting those edits would be like reverting 2 of my badges. 2 of MY accomplishments! So, go ahead, but I WILL hate you FOREVER. Don't remove them, i'll stay. You always get what YOU want on this wiki, why the fuck was I never able to!? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) STOP FUCKING TOUCHING MY EDITS NOW, YOU LITTLE PEST. I'VE TURNED MY BACK OVER FOR YOU A LOT OF TIMES, JUST SO YOU WOULD GET WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT, BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN. THAT CATEGORY IS STAYING. END. OF. DISCUSSION. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) NO. BLOSSOM ALWAYS SIDES WITH YOU. YOU'RE JUST DOING THAT TO GET WHAT YOU WANT. ALSO, I WAS THE FIRST BUREAUCRAT, SO TECHNICALLY... I'M THE ONE WHO MAKES THE DECISIONS, NOT. YOU. SO STOP. I readded the categories, ok? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) NO. I AM NOT ACTING INSANE. AND THE COMMUNITY ALWAYS AGREES WITH YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MORE "RESPONSIBLE". AND BLOSSOM AGREES WITH YOU 95% OF THE TIME. THIS TIME, WILL BE DIFFERENT. WE. ARE. KEEPING. THE CATEGORY. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat, NOW. That's an ORDER. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I HAVE A QUESTION!! NAAAAA!! Ahem, why HELLO THERE!! I have a question for ya. I've been on this wiki for about a mounth and a half, so i guess im kind of new here. So this morning i tried to edit my profile, but when i published it there was nothing there, well the pictures showed up, but no words!! When i clicked on "edit profile" again, my entire profile was on the editing page, but not like actually publishes, weird. So thats all, if you have an answer or a solution, or ANYTHING, please leave a message on my talk page, you seem like a nice person, your probably too busy right, but anything is nice. THANK YOU!!--Maeveycorn (talk) 14:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Thankz fr da message. I guess all i can really do is give it time. Oh and it only doesnt publish on my profile, i edited on my talk page and it worked.--Maeveycorn (talk) 23:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Oops. I keep glitching up in my editing style. 'Scuse me. ;) Angie Y. (talk) 20:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dalek Icon Well... we don't actually NEED a Dalek Icon, but you've done SOOOO much for the community and the wiki, you deserve this icon if you want it. Go ahead. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Um, ok, i'll fix it. :) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Continued Nagging No, if anyone needs to be nagged, it's most likely me. I admit that this issue hasn't really crossed my mind lately. ZimFan and I will hopefully put in a good effort to speed up the revamping of the remaining disclaimer templates, and I'll also try to stay online more often. You know WHAT!? You hadn't talked about it in a while, and once again, you're getting what the fuck you want. Now, i'm fucking leaving this wiki, for ONCE I want something on the wiki, and you are too much of an ass to let me have ONE category that I LIKED. So fuck you, i'm leaving. I won't do any of the shit you said I should do. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 18:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ♪It's my life I'll do what I want now♪ ♪You will never be a-a part of me♪ ♪Baby when the nights'll get colder You'll be on your own I walk alone♪ 19:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Betta Fix It Bruh I'm no longer an admin. One of TWO current bureaucrats, and the administrator page. O3O --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) New Template. Bet you were expecting BLOSSOM to be the one writing this, right? xD But yeah, I made a template for the cast and crew. I based it off the Irken Invaders template, changed it up, and went from there. Like it? If you say yes, and Blossom approves, I'll make it a template and start adding it to the pages. :) User:ZimFan/Cast_And_Crew_Template Check it out. And if you want the colors changed, tell me specifically what colors you want. --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, also... I want to make a bunch of navigation templates. Like ones for *Action Figures *Merchandise *Etc. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Desperate Measures I see you and ZimFan have gotten things over with, but, sadly, this doesn't change much for me. If you've read the recent message (Some Issues and Templates) on his talk page, I probably sound incredibly cranky, and I feel like I couldn't really keep the cork on tight enough to bottle up my frustrations. Sorry for that. I'm not upset concerning what you did. While it wasn't the right thing to do (rule-wise), you did it out of completely unbiased reasons, and I respect that. Plus, with my constant absence, contacting me could have wasted valuable time. Could you please make a page on ''I Feel Sick? JohnnyLurg (talk) 11:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) According to Wikipedia: "Jhonen Vasquez has stated that the creation process of I Feel Sick was cathartic. The problems Devi had while working for NERVE and neglecting her own work was reminiscent to the pressure Vasquez had while working on Invader Zim." JohnnyLurg (talk) 22:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, I didn't do it from scratch. Someone already did it on the Gaz's Communicator Watch page. I just copied it and altered it for the article in question. If that doesn't float your boat, ask BlossomOfDeath. I've seen her user page. The random nerd from West PlaceVille. 09:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I think I have it right here. I think I have your proof. http://girsgirlygirl.deviantart.com/art/ZaGr-real-363958528 Angie Y. (talk) 21:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Uh... That's the switch template I suppose you're talking about. I made it a few months ago. I also wanted to do a click to show template, but it never really worked out. Oh, and yeah, using the switch templates for fer the character pages is okay. Also, you may have just seen the little code mess that happened on MiMi's page. I think the problem may be in fact the Infobox the SIR unit pages and minimoose are using, since the toggling works on everything else, so I might go revamp that later on. Expect it to look different. You're Welcome Guess who joined the team again? Yes, it's me, CBFD. Though, I am going to stay an IP when editing. Too much stress with the account. I probably will also work on Invader ZIM ShoutWiki too. I hope you're glad that I'm back. 16:51, April 10, 2013 (UTC) This Daisy-Picking site Wikia seems to have been acting pretty weird lately, though not in a bad way. The first thing is that, as you know, wikia usually adds those welcome messages to any new user's talk page, along with an admin's signature. It you look at my contributions, I apparently added the welcome messages to three talk pages (and even along with my custom signature), which should have been wikia's doing. And last I checked I don't do things while I'm asleep. :P The other thing is those notification emails we get from wikia. At the end of each email, it's usually signed with "-Wikia Community Supprt" followed by some help links. Last night, I got an email concerning a file reupload, and the message ended with "Please visit and edit often... break Invader ZIM Wiki" instead of the usual WCS. It sounded a lot more personal, but none of the notifications from other wikis were like this. They've gone back to normal. :*looks at what I just wrote* Did my mind need to vent or something? :/ It's strange, I've gotten more chatty lately. Enough of that, what I actually wanted to do was ask for color suggestions for the Infobox GIR and some others use. I, with the unique little way I view this place, failed to realize that the color of the Infobox made the links unseeable. I've already asked EM, but she has the same amount of ideas I currently do. Also, the disclaimer templates. We still haven't agreed on a caption for "Under Construction". We just need a caption, and we have another finished. Not a bad idea. I think it works. http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u608/SeveredBlossom/er_zpsd726925d.png So, does this look okay (example is a picture)? Wanna chat? Hey Doctor, wanna chat. Since, well, I haven't been on the wiki lately. Mudkippower1 (talk) 12:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) How dare you Bluedell20 (talk) 23:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Zim is a nicktoon and Zim is friends with the nicktoons. Dr anymous1 How dare you say Zim's not a nicktoon. 5/14/2013 Icon Hey... Your icon isn't a doctor... YOU TRICKED ME!! ;) 19:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! It's me. Zimfan. I have returned for the summer. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah school, and just when you thought that slave labour was illegal. (Oh and as long as your going with the whole grim reaper thing, may I suggest grim from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) sincerely 21:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat now please come 21:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhhhh... I see. Haven't watched the show in a long time, that's why. Angie Y. (talk) 03:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for the message. Hopefully we can get along just fine on this wiki :) Have a nice day! AethereaCrepusculum (talk) 01:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: A Little Help Here (From ZimFan, not Blossom :p) I feel very sorry for what you're dealing with, with having to pack up with your house, and deal with this little devil. I don't see Blossom round these parts oftenly anymore, but if you'd like, i'd be happy to talk with her. If you confide in me again, maybe for the time your not here, you promote me to admin, just so I can deal with her myself, if she continues to get out of line. I can talk to her right now, and watch out for her while your not here. This must not go untreated, or treated in the wrong way. However, since Blossom isn't really here to deal with this, I'm afraid she might not be as good a help as I can be right now (Sorry Blossom, but i'm seeing what's going on.) So, I'll deal with her Dr, don't worry one bit. This wiki shall be protected with a Diamond Fist. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Also, personally, I do not think one week is excessive. To be fair, one week is fine if 75 edits were counterproductive. It's something called vandalism, and if you had to revert SEVENTY-FIVE edits, then it is ok for a week ban, while we figure out what to do. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: A Little Help Here It's not a problem. I just finished my last exam today, and school will be finished for me by the end of the week. I'll give the promotion a little thought, and I'm leaning more on "why not?" Yeah, where I am, school is ending this week. This time is pretty normal for us, but it's safe to assume that a good deal of my fellow students would kill for a longer summer vacation :P We're not doing anything that special to wrap up the school year; just an awards ceremony at the end of the week for honors and stuff. I did blow sixty bucks in all my "I'm-finally-done-those-cursed-exams" induced joy this afternoon, though. I watch Doctor Who tooo!InvaderAra (talk) 17:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oops You're right. That was a bit foolish of me. Angie Y. (talk) 05:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) By the way... There's something I'd like for you to have a look at. Angie Y. (talk) 05:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D I think it's all good! Source Crediting? + Other things Hey Dr Anon, I had an idea. I've been researching many internet and other US law rules, since animating takes time and awesomness and rule following, so I don't break a law. And, meanwhile, I realized... We use a lot of stuff (Or at least I do, and ESPECIALLY on the Voice Actors and characters pages) from Wikipedia, and IMDB, mainly, along with many other sources. In references we don't have what we took from Wikipedia, IMDB, and other main references. For now, the Copyright law hasn't caught Wikia, especially Wikias like ours when we don't give credits towards our sources, so it's ok. But you never know when the law will kick in, and we have to spend 4 weeks doing overhauls on our Wiki, so it fits the law, especially since Wikia is a US corporation, and it has to comply with US laws, which has been proven with the COPPA law, which has to make sure Wikia can't allot that 13- users can't edit, they have disabled anon editing on high risk wikis. So they can protect children under legal age. So, we should start Source Crediting. Do you agree? Talking about that COPPA thing, it may be feasible to get Wikia to (possibly) disable anon editing. Anonymous editings cost probably 85% of bannage here, and 90% of problems with Editors on the wiki here. If we mail staff, maybe we can make sure that Anonymous editors can't cause problems... but that may just delay problems later when they make an account. I want your opinion on this though. Do you want this? (Also, another one of my Wikis, the Battle For Dream Island wiki, has Anon Editing disabled, although it is aimed towards people in the 9-13 age, I asked the creator.) We need to start having a real contacting way between me, you, and Blossom, and others maybe. Do you have Skypes? Ask Blossom this as well if you can. Or anything else we all three have in common? I have a big list of category ideas, and i'll post em in a blog later or on your Talk Page. Lastly, we need to get the Forums back up. It was an effective way, it was a talk page for everyone, where everyone had equal input. :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 05:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :We can create templates to source everything we upload. A lot of other wikis and wikipedia have this; it's called fair use rationale, or FUR for short, that goes along with the copyright templates that we already have, if I remember correctly. The template is basically a fill-in sheet where you describe the picture, source it, etc. I'm actually pretty used to using the template, and I've thought of mentioning it, but with all the other stuff we're trying to complete, it's going to make the work load taller than it already is. Still, I view sourcing as something we should need. :I think it would be okay if we disabled anon. Like ZF said, anons are the main user group blocked on this wiki. Getting rid of them would relieve a lot of things (spam, vandalism), and we wouldn't have to deal with formerly non-anonymous users going anon to continue their bad behavior after being blocked (you-know-who). :Does anyone else feel like this place has gotten a lot quieter? We haven't heard from any rollbacker or chat mod for a while (I just hope they're okay). When we do get back on the forums again, it better not just be the three of us arguing over the small details because I'm sure coming home to chains of disagreements isn't our cup of tea. :I don't have Skype :/ We could really just start emailing each other. : About the users: We have 6 that are in possible hand: Me, you, Blossom, Mudkip, Maybe PG, and NyanGirToast, NyanGirToast because I can get her on DeviantArt whenever I want, so it may just be that the lack of people here have shyed people away, and they haven't been alerted of the new burst of energy? :) When I said Source Crediting, I kinda meant a section of the bottom saying "Sources", with links to what we used. Just a disclaimer template saying we used stuff from other places will not be specific, and I believe that still breaks the law. To do the source thing doesn't seem all that bad TBH, because mainly it's just gonna be 2-3 links showing that we used facts or other things for our articles. It's kinda like doing an essay. A 610 page essay. If we use a fact from another place, essay, or website, we have to make sure they get recognition for us using it. Thanks to both you and Blossom talking, I am now kinda lukewarm on the Anon Disabling. As you said, Good edits may come from anons, and a lot of bad edits come from new users. So yes, we may be good with keeping the ability of anon editing, and do this: Punish bad anons, Reward good anons. As in, Block Bad Anons after a warning, and Reward good anons, as telling them how to make an account :) If not, then oh well. :p Yes we should establish a good chatting day. I'm good for weekend ones. If you can, how about this: 9 PM EST, which I believe for blossom will be 7 PM? Yes lets get back up the forums again! :D Finish all our current stuff, and then start up on new stuff. Thanks for making me admin too. Also, don't worry about my sister. She can't even go on that site anymore. I showed my parents what went on, and they blocked the site from her computer. So, no more problems with her. :D --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 17:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :ZF, my timezone is MDT, so I think it's one hour earlier than yours. :By the way, I don't mean that we should ban user taken screenshots, I'm just saying that we could use FUR to indicate the animation studio and whatnot. : :Well, lets talk about it in the Chat. And it is 2 hours earlier. I check to make sure. If it's 12:41 right now for you, or it's going to be 1, then you're two hours earlier then us. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 18:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Change of plans Sure! 4-5 is even BETTER actually, since I actually had to run in to the animation place from 12-2:30 anyways. I was gonna ask you to change the time. They keep on changing everything tho. My animations. I thought I got the ENTIRE day off. :( Oh well. I'll message everyone later. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So.... What went on with the like templates? I want to get input. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 07:28, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dr anonymous! How do you get a profile picture uploaded? It would be really helpful if you could tell me. Thanks The moose and Zim (talk) 12:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Invader Emi The To Be Deleted Template is bad, something else would be better. Pages in Need of images is perfect, I'd suggest keeping it. Also, if you're on right now, go on chat. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Curse Waking Up At 6 In The Morning I woke up by accident about 20 minutes ago, and I can't get back to sleep. D: Also, We ''Do ''in fact have Tak, and we DO NOT Have Invader Skoodge. I'll start right now by adding the invader skoodge photos already on this wiki onto the page, and By at least 8 PM EST Tonight I can get a more developed page. I also have another idea for the Character Screenshots to tell you. Can you come on at around... 5:30-6 EST Please? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 10:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well...taco had that category, and I just added every category that page had to the ones I edited. I don't really see the point of having that category either, so I'll remove them tomorrow. : Sorry 'Bout this But I added a new category without you or Blossom's perms. I was kinda rushed and felt like in the moment to do so. It's called "Episode Screenshots", which seperates the Character Screenshot Pages from the Episode ones. Please remove the Category if you don't find it useful. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 10:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Can You Admin Me? This is me, ZimFan. Mind admining me so I can do more with the images? If you need irrefuttable proof from my other account, please say so. ZimFan 2.0 (talk) 20:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh doctor, can you? :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thats not tonight. It's the 10th at 8 PM EST.vHi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:46, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hey Doctor. I wanted to get us all on chat tommorow, about 8 PM our time. Is that feasible? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 05:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Problem Im going somewhere in a few hours, so... I might not make it. I might as well too. Wait until 8:10, if i'm not there by then, it will be rescheduled to 3 PM tommorow :) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) CHOF Affiliation Greetings, my name is Ed, the founder of the Cartoon Hall Of Fame (or CHOF) Wiki, Which brings together all of the worlds great cartoons. And I am happy to say that this Wiki contains Invader ZIM, The fantastic, hilarious, awesome and overall darkest kids Cartoon ever, of which we are MOST proud to have, but unfortunately like very many other cartoon wiki's, it still isn't seeing much activity from users. To address this problem, CHOF is currently attempting to bring all Cartoon Wiki's closer by acting as an interconnecting chain through Affiliation. Through this, we futurity plan to have every wiki for a great cartoon advertise CHOF, then mutually advertise them on our homepage, and every page that corresponds to there wiki's cartoon (many successful wiki's, such as Looney Tunes Wiki and Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki have already Affiliated). If you choose to Affiliate Invader ZIM Wiki with Cartoon Hall Of Fame we will add a small CHOF link to the bottom of your homepage, then place a wordmark link here, on the CHOF homepage (among are other affiliates), and by itself on every page CHOF has presently and futurity pertaining to Invader ZIM, effectively advertising ZIM Wiki to what will eventually be 50 wiki's, and heavily boosting activity. This will be great for all cartoon Wiki's, for with just an agreement, you will be helping not just ZIM Wiki, but also several other great cartoon wiki's in serious need of edits. And don't worry at CHOF we are all perfectly normal human worm-babies, so are affiliation is a trustworthy way to gain activity. And whatever you decide, Thanks so much for taking the time to read this ;) Sinceril Freadliest warrior (talk) 04:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I did. Please come to chat though. --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Doc! I found some Canadian airdates for Invader Zim. I'm adding them on their respective articles right now with a source link. Bart the Genius (talk) 00:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I also found this image on the Web Archive on Nickelodeon of Australia's site. Invader Zim seems to take place in Quebec, Canada... Hmmm... Bart the Genius (talk) 13:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Doc, I found the area's location too in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. Check out the file here. It now takes place in Ontario, Canada... Maybe Invader Zim does take place in Canada. Bart the Genius (talk) 23:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm on chat waiting for you. Bart the Genius (talk) 16:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sounds fine with me. Bart the Genius (talk) 23:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Please promote me to bureaucrat please... Blossom and You seem to have disappeared... I think I'd like to take over the reigns if you are all disappearing now... Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::#you're here now. go on chat? :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. also I did change my occupation. Now i'm tissuez with issuez. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Um... no. Mind sending it to me again? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 11:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I feel really awful. Conker just called me a retard. :'( I'm being bullied. Angie Y. (talk) 03:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Talk about that, I have something that you might want to see and report: http://image-gallery.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Really_Big_Hat. I just got banned on IZSF again and I threatened RBH, the one who banned me. Only was acting like a smart person, but I decided to attack her with threats and sexist insults. Ban me. I deserve it again. Bart the Genius (talk) 18:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry doc... I banned Bart. He has just been harassing Angie by swearing at her and stuff. I cannot take this anymore. I unbanned him because after half a year, I expected him to have improved at least a little bit. I was really wrong. I have banned him for a month, and if this happens again, we should not tolerate it, especially from a former admin who should've known better. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll be good too. Angie Y. (talk) 20:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on chat for another half an hour if you wanna talk. If not, ok... But yeah. This is why I don't like editing much on this wiki anymore. I wish it was still 2011 or early 2012, before all this drama took place, and it was just like 3 of us silently editing and being AMAZING :3 Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:27, September 30, 2013 (UTC) First, there is NO evidence whatsoever proving it over looking for about an hour, besides for Angie's claims on what's going on. Unless she has 100% PROOF, whether it's a video showcasing what she has, a picture, or anything, we have the right to delete it. Second, no offense (This is gonna offend you), but you do need help in this. You haven't been able to stop anymore, and i'd say at the moment i'm being a little more friendlier and user-helpful in this scenario. I'm gonna help out if I can. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 14:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do agree, sadly. I expected Conker to be this way again, sadly. I just hoped he'd be a little better. I'll go block him now and put some final messages on his page. I'm still gonna allow account creation, for the reason that if we do change, we need another active editor. Sad thing though, it's been a year and 1,400 edits, 3 accounts... and he still hasn't changed. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I just feel terrible. Angie Y. (talk) 02:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi and thanks for welcoming me ! You're a awesome admin You're australian? That is beastly awesome !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brandon1991 (talk) 18:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC)